


【迦周】Bye-bye Baby Blue/再见宝贝蓝

by Mutant8



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant8/pseuds/Mutant8
Summary: 一个狗血的圣诞故事。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 4





	【迦周】Bye-bye Baby Blue/再见宝贝蓝

1

距离圣诞节还有六十一天整的时候，阿周那登上脸书账号，把空着的感情状况栏改成了“单身空闲中”。

一小时后，办公室门外传来一声响亮的“操！”，高跟鞋的声响鬼神般一路逼近办公室，最后一声气势汹汹踢在开着的实木门上，将门框震得发颤。

“午饭你请客，”迦摩宣布，“我要吃楼下那家米其林。”

“为什么？” 阿周那问，一只手还举着电话，另一只在便签纸上飞快地做着笔记。“稍等一下，我还在谈话中。”

“少命令我。”迦摩劈手夺过手机，看也不看地按了挂机，接着把一大沓还热着的打印纸拍在阿周那桌上：“我有你爸送来的消息，这就是为什么。另外一半在我桌上，解锁密码是松露意面，听懂了吗？因陀罗的儿子？” 

阿周那拢好散乱的纸张，翻开第一页。一张墨水构成的年轻脸庞在白纸上冲他微笑，个人信息栏下家庭背景同职业生涯混在一处，密密麻麻地印在表格里。他缓缓盖回打印纸。

迦摩把手机扔还给他：“动作快点，现在预约还能赶在午休结束十分钟内吃上正餐。”

2

延迟午休的计划遗憾落空。工作日午间的高级餐厅异常清闲，大片阳光奢侈地透过落地窗投进室内，在阿周那落座前贴心地替他暖好了椅子。因陀罗的来信天书般繁复冗长，不知经过几位秘书的转手复述，阿周那竭力制止一阵头疼，从中提炼出“这是我为你精挑细选的交往对象信息”一句要点。 他掂了掂随时快要崩裂的塑料垫板，又在脑海里给“精挑细选”上打了个叉。

迦摩翘腿坐在对面，模仿着同样的专注研究菜单，涂着粉色甲油的指尖一下一下反复摩擦硬卡纸，漫不经心爱抚每个字母。

“赶在同学会刚好两个月前给你安排相亲，真不知道从哪找得到这么贴心的家长。” 她说，“怎么样？挑得还满意吗？打印附件的时候我替你扫了一眼，都是跟你一样的富家子弟。想追求刺激点的就选第四个，我约过他，吻技巨烂还一口龅牙。”

阿周那一僵，不由自主地翻到第四页。照片上的人面目和善，嘴唇紧闭，可怕的龅牙隐藏在纸页之外。

“你不应该翻看我的私人信件。” 他说。迦摩满意地看见那张纸被小心地抽出来，塞进夹板最底层。

“要怪就怪你爸’突如其来的心血来潮’，赶在最——浪漫闲暇的年末给他儿子介绍对象。自欺欺人还要祸及信使，我总得收取点报酬吧？” 她无辜地摊开手。

“父亲关心我的人生大事，我控制不了。” 阿周那说，又翻过一页档案。“可以的话，我个人希望能再等一两年，但是这次实在难以拒绝。” 他低头示意手中堆成立方体的资料。

迦摩嗤笑一声：“什么好话都让你说尽了。” 她满脸嫌恶地合上菜单，几分钟前投向文字的温情荡然无存：“怎么每一道都不够贵？有牛排特色菜吗？” 她抬手朝服务员打了个极为失礼的响指，给小费账单上多加了个零。

“你不吃牛肉。”阿周那提醒她。

“你也没在找约会对象， ‘单身空闲中’先生。” 终于抓住一丝破绽，迦摩咧开嘴，迫不及待地露出尖牙：“还想继续吗？牛排要配红酒，我喝八十五美元以下一杯的酒就会发酒疯。”

阿周那想象一秒目睹别人呕吐的情景，不禁皱起鼻子。在午餐上破费是小事，以迦摩爱好玉石俱焚的极端性格看来，她百分之百会故意吐在他身上。他放下垫板，投降般举起双手。

“停，你赢了。...请给我一份松露意面。” 他向等候已久的服务员露出一个饱含歉意的微笑，从对方手上接过两杯柠檬水，摆在迦摩面前。“是我主动让父亲替我安排相亲的。”

“还有？” 迦摩乘胜追击。

“原因是，圣诞的同学会。” 阿周那小声嘟囔道，“我不想一个人出席。……这就是全部了。为此麻烦你替父亲传信，对不起。为什么你这么生气？”

“你害得我要给讨厌的人跑腿，所以我要报复你。我就是这么小气的人。” 迦摩撅起嘴唇：“ 但出手之前，我要让你清楚自己为什么被报复：因为你一时想要掩耳盗铃，因陀罗让我打印了两百四十页男人的脸给你双手奉上。用无意义的工作折腾我这种小职员想必很有趣吧。” 

阿周那说：“这绝对不止二百四十页。” 

他重新开始阅读资料，迦摩动作浮夸吸进意面，执意要用飞溅的酱汁阻碍阿周那。一双双陌生人的眼睛直白地在纸面上同他对视，盯得他浑身不自在，好像有一千只看不见的小手在抓挠他的皮肤。好不容易压下的那阵头痛又卷土重来，他突然想起些什么。

“等一下，我确实是单身不假，为什么说是无意义的工作？你在父亲的信里做了什么手脚？” 阿周那警戒地抬头，对上迦摩厌烦的脸。

“单身、不空闲，这两个词又不冲突。”她放下叉子，“我想听句真话就这么困难？重点不是你要找人去参加同学会，而是你找人参加同学会是为了给谁看。正确答案只有一个，你说出来我就不点酒。给你个提示：所有人都知道你们交往过。”

交往过？和谁？

阿周那的脑内齿轮飞速运转，搜索有关大学的记忆。他小学时跳过两级，升入大学时只有十六岁，新生周的种种派对狂欢声色犬马全被他关在自习室门外。顾虑过多的家人不放心一个小孩独自住在学校宿舍里，于是入学当天阿周那拖着箱子搬进校园附近的居民公寓，门上装了监控门铃。整整四年的时光里，门铃上的摄像头仅拍到过几次有女孩来主动邀请阿周那出门约会，全被他彬彬有礼地一口回绝。在他满十八岁当天公开出柜之后，连前来邀约的人也销声匿迹。那间小小的公寓成了他的私人茧房，其中堆满十八岁的阿周那赖以生存的一切：书、笔记本、消毒液和科幻电影碟片，唯独排除掉一切他人的参与。他展开思绪，回忆敲开公寓的门，翻过一排整整齐齐摆放着的教辅书籍，拉开客厅的遮光窗帘，掀起印着蓝色电话亭的绒毯。一切照常。茶几上有什么东西柔软地堆在马克杯旁，太阳照在上头，是条绣着卡通小象的粉红毛巾。

他睁大眼睛：“迦尔纳？”

“宾果，恭喜你。” 迦摩送上虚情假意的两下掌声，“真惨，堂堂因陀罗之子，分个手闹得难看到失忆。”

阿周那拧着眉毛，脸上的表情仿佛迦摩刚在眼前从喉咙里扯了条虫子出来。

“你认为我和迦尔纳交往过？”他在扶手椅里不自在地挪动一下，原本亮度正好的日光骤然升温，烤得他眼眶发干，使得他不得不抬起手挡在脸前。

“收收你那套律师话术，不是我认为，所、有、人、都认为你们交往过。知道为什么吗？因为你们他妈的交往过。” 迦摩的语气带上真切的不耐烦：“你早认了输，怎么还在挣扎？装傻也要有个限度吧，别让我可怜你。”

“就算你这么说…” 我们真的没交往过。怎么可能？阿周那想，要是人际关系的亲密度能体现在物理距离上，他和迦尔纳会站在地球的两极。

从哪里开始解释这段孽缘才讲得清楚呢？迦尔纳和他做过疏远的兄弟、学业上的竞争对手、机缘巧合下的同租人，唯独不可能曾做过彼此的恋人。恋人们往往因彼此互补而相互吸引，渴望用情人的吻填补自己的残缺。阿周那不觉得自己缺少什么，更难以想象迦尔纳会由于需求别人的爱而进入一段亲密关系。那个男人永远被有所企图的人们簇拥，其中不乏亲密友人和来意不明的陌生人，但迦尔纳对所有人一视同仁，毫不吝啬地施予自己的爱。迦尔纳的大学时代约会很多，但没有哪次成功持续到了晚餐之后，常常以被泼上衬衫的一罐啤酒做收尾。即使如此，迦尔纳也不会直接拒绝女孩们递来的纸巾和电话号码；他只是从不回拨。若要阿周那形容自己看见迦尔纳毫无节制的身影时心生的情感，他会说：厌恶、难以理解、烦躁和一点点憧憬，但其中绝无浪漫色彩。

过多的不可能在脑海里回转交错，言语上的否定反复太多次就容易意外变成肯定，而阿周那想尽可能地快刀斩乱麻。

“… 迦尔纳是直的。” 他最终开口，挑了个最简洁明了的论据。裁判回给他一个介于恶心和悲哀之间的眼神。

“你要是先提一句他是你哥，我的报复也不至于真的派上用场。”她说，恶狠狠地推开椅子站起身：“我受够了。作弄你很无聊，不如回去睡觉。你爸的信在前十页，后面是《精神疾病诊断与统计手册》的整本复印件，好好读读看，肯定帮得上忙。”

“如果困扰我就是你的报复的话，你其实很成功。” 阿周那说，“我读DSM-5做什么？”

迦摩倏地停下脚步，缓缓转过头，盯着阿周那的双眼绽放出瘆人的光彩。

“你说的对，我很成功。” 她一字一句地说，“多亏了有你们在，今年圣诞这场同学会我非去不可。帮你个忙，翻到第七页，那人一看就是你的菜。”

趁着阿周那满脸狐疑地低头翻阅的间隙，迦摩拎起外带鸡尾酒，脚步轻快地离开了。

3

印在第七页上的男人名叫坂田金时，年纪二十二岁，正在附近的学校就读研究生。阿周那很少与比自己年龄小的人约会，更少给第二天早上还要着急上课的人留联系方式，但其余的选项实在难以入眼。因陀罗显然还在为心爱的儿子七年前的一次公开出柜生闷气——要么就是实在缺乏看男人的眼光——在经历了七次毫无火花和一次非常糟糕的会面后，阿周那还是打开私人笔电，给那个带着大学后缀的邮箱地址发了一封短信。

一分钟后，提示音叮地一声响起，对方传过来自己的数个sns账号，约他周五晚上在下城区的一家小酒吧见面。

“所以，你就是赖光老大经常提起的那位阿周那？真Golden！我的名字是坂田金时，你叫我的艺名黄金也行，多指教啦！” 金发大男孩靠在软垫上朝他招手，咧开一嘴白牙：“这里是我朋友开的店，就当是自己家，放轻松点！”

“…谢谢。” 

卡座顶上射灯电力十足，照得金时整个人闪闪发光，满身的黄金首饰亮得刺眼。阿周那眯着眼睛摸进座位，对着对方造型夸张的敞怀外套沉默片刻，又瞟了眼似乎不很透光的墨镜，还是忍不住说：“我是男的。”

金时一愣，接着大笑起来。

“你真有意思！” 他说，抬了下墨镜，阿周那略带失望地发现他的瞳色比纸面上要深。“别道歉，你不是第一个这么认为的人。我只是觉得纠结性别这种小事太不Cool了，赖光老大就自作主张要给我介绍男朋友。不过要是没有兴趣的话，交个朋友也行，朋友总不嫌多。” 他向着阿周那举起玻璃杯：“橙汁？”

“你不喝酒吗？”

“我骑摩托车来的，喝了酒就得吃罚单。”金时比出一个向下大拇指，“不用顾虑我，有什么想喝的随便点，我的客人都能打八折！” 他仰起头，将果汁以惊人的速度倒进喉咙，嘴角下撇：“呃，好苦。”

“没关系，我也只在必要场合点酒。” 阿周那啜饮橙汁，随后不动声色地放下杯子，点了点桌面：“多少马力的车？”

“你也是车手？”金时兴奋地一拍桌面，“太Golden了！黄金熊号是我自己改装的，能直接飙到200匹！你骑什么样的车？”

“很遗憾，我不骑摩托车。…只是上学的时候考过驾照。”阿周那抱歉地微笑，“不好意思，一个外人突然这么说有些失礼，但你可能得跟你开酒吧的朋友谈谈。” 

“为什么？”

源赖光小姐…真是不可小觑。阿周那撑着头想，或许她早在金时被这座城市的大学录取时就已经打好了把他引荐给自己的算盘。这样，她就可以方便地把控住养子的一切生活动向，自己反倒成了那个被选中的看护人。

“刚刚那杯橙汁里，加了伏特加。”他说，“再等半个小时，我就可以开车送你和你的车回去。出去走走吗？”

对于一个连橙汁和螺丝起子都分不清的人来说，金时点烟点得异常熟练。阿周那注视着他流畅地合上火机盖扔进口袋，叼着细长的烟在手机屏幕上疯狂打字。

“真对不起，酒吞那家伙老喜欢搞恶作剧，我明明跟她说过今晚有约会的！” 金时愤愤道，对上阿周那专注的目光：“抱歉，呛到你了吗？还是说你也想来一根？” 他取出烟盒。

阿周那摇摇头：“我不抽烟。但是我以前的室友抽，所以也不介意。” 

深秋的风抹开烟雾，小公园里的景色于是蒙上一层微苦的纱。长椅上有对学生情侣在青涩地亲热，阿周那的一半注意力在半空中打转，注视那两张年轻的脸相触一瞬又慌忙分离，漫无目的地猜测是他们中的谁先发起了这个吻。合上眼帘之前，那个人有十足的把握会被同样的一对嘴唇接纳吗？路灯的圆形光晕里摘不出答案，他张开嘴，也呵出一口白气。

“你是不是觉得有点无聊？” 金时将这个动作误以为是叹气，手忙脚乱地掐灭香烟。“竟然让约会对象站着陪我吹冷风，这也太不Golden了！如果你现在就想回去的话，我完全理解。”

阿周那眨眨眼，没有回答。

花了几秒金时才反应过来：“等一下，我不是那个意思！不是想邀请你回家！不对，也不是不欢迎你…啊啊啊啊！” 他捂住脑袋，从指缝中漏出挫败的呻吟。

阿周那忍俊不禁：“别紧张。第一次跟男人约会，你已经做得很好了。”

“你怎么——”

“做了这么久律师，这点小事我还是看得出来的。” 他说，“我还知道，你出来约会是出于纯粹的好奇心。性取向有的时候确实不那么重要。”

金时摘下墨镜，脸上的表情好似刚发现了新大陆。

“哇哦，真不愧是被赖光老大称赞的男人，超绝Golden！” 他感叹，“虽然今天的约会算是game over了，但你这个朋友我交定了！”

“多谢夸奖。” 阿周那顿了顿，又说：“或许还没有完全game over…我有个想法。”

“哦？” 金时好奇地看他。

“赖光小姐把你推荐给我，目的肯定不是为了纵容你试验性取向，也不是想让我们认真交往。你独自在大城市里上学，她得找个人来照顾你。”阿周那说，心情异常地轻松，甚至在说到“照顾”时伸手打了个空气引号。“不过既然你想试试看，我也刚好想在圣诞节前找个伴带去聚会。我们各取所需，等你实验够了就分手，怎么样？”

“……我还以为你会跟赖光老大站在一边。她老是提起来你有多正直清廉。” 终于回过神后，金时说。

阿周那笑了：“赖光小姐还是跟以前一样，太注重风纪了。但是我认为在允许的范围内，适当放松一下也无伤大雅。我们成交？”

“成交！”

金时把他拉近，阿周那闭上眼睛，尝到带着体温的烟草味道，比想象中的更辛辣一点。

4

迦摩难得说了一次实话。金时的确是阿周那喜欢的类型，或者说，他完美地规避了阿周那的地雷区。  
在选择交往对象这件事上，阿周那讨厌的特征远比喜欢的特征多：他讨厌皮肤苍白、身形瘦削、举止木讷，讨厌自己的私人领域被入侵，讨厌没头没尾的对话，也讨厌主观意识过强，会为一件小事上的意见分歧同自己争执的男人。而金时身材高大、肌肉结实、笑容爽朗，皮肤泛着健康的光泽；虽然言行举止不拘小节，却很懂得察言观色，知道何时该与他人的界限保持距离。合上他的步调轻松得恰到好处：按时到达提前选好的餐厅，在电影开始三十分前离开，散场后自动坐上黄金熊号的后座，或许在这之间的某刻快速交换一个吻。干净利落，没有多余含义。阿周那与金时保持着一段整洁得体的理想关系，在这段关系中没有争吵，没有临时起意在小食推车购入的椒盐卷饼，没有为最后一颗爆米花在黑暗里展开的争夺战，没有由于忘戴的安全头盔爆发的交通危机；最重要的是，没有爱。不带牵扯、互不亏欠的关系制造出坚固的安全感，这意味着两人随时可以轻松地抽身离开，不存在一地狼藉待人打扫——而阿周那痛恨收拾残局。在审视污渍之前，他宁愿将被污染的一切统统抛弃。

阿周那喜欢的特征相较之下及其无关紧要，且缺乏理由：他喜爱蓝色的眼睛。最纯正的浅蓝色，阳光下镀上一层几乎透明的金，投向万事万物的目光便像有了形体般锋利。时尚杂志上称之为baby blue——宝贝蓝；阿周那未曾关心过流行风潮，也说不上来何时养成的这种喜好。

金时的虹膜更接近深沉的蓝紫色，但这不妨碍阿周那转发给他圣诞同学会的着装要求。

5

考虑到毕业典礼还是不到五年以前的事，部分人仍然挣扎在博士学位的最后一年，聚会场所最后选在价格相对友好的一家餐厅酒吧，地址恰好位于金时学校的街对面。阿周那的公寓租在城市另外一头，于是同金时约定分头前往餐厅，聚会开始前碰面。

阿周那有个不为人知的小怪癖：他看到极其难以理解的事物就会产生神经性头痛。律师的生活中几乎完全无法用逻辑解释的东西少见，父亲的来信算一个，街边造型奇异的改装摩托车算一个，同一条街上的另一台豪华改装摩托车也算一个。此刻坂田金时靠在后一台车旁向他大力招手，阿周那深吸一口气，用力揉按眉心。

“这身衣服是…？” 

聚会的主题是毫无新意的“怀旧”。或许是为了给短短几年内迅速断了联系的旧友们增加点话题减少点落差，着装条件稍显奇妙：参加者需身着学生时的理想职业装。年轻气盛时，所有人都曾半开玩笑地幻想自己是电视上的超级英雄，阿周那盯着金时一身缀满铆钉亮皮的连体服和手指上的塑料指虎，头一次深刻地认识到二十二岁的人能在梦想上有多认真。

“一目了然吧，Rock n Roll的奇迹骑士，Mr. Golden！” 金时展示闪亮的皮带扣：“这可是我专门找人定做的腰带，很沉的！” 他打量阿周那打得规整的领带结，抓了抓头发：“Let me guess，你的梦想职业是Superman？好surprise！”

“是律师。” 阿周那干巴巴地说。“如果你好奇的话，我衬衫底下穿了优衣库的T恤衫。” 他摘下手套，挽住金时的胳膊，推门走进餐厅。

室内暖气开得很足，背景里某处放着低低的爵士乐。灯光昏暗，为所有人打上一层暖黄的柔和光辉，配合着各式略显夸张的变装，仿佛剪下了一小片过去。阿周那在衣帽架处撞见披着白大褂的迦摩，后者装模作样拿着钢笔和记事本，满脸幸灾乐祸。

“大律师，终于到场啦？” 她笑嘻嘻地上下扫视他的衬衫西裤，“衣服真没劲，明明费尽周折找了个穿得配合的男朋友。是六号先生来着？我这识人能力，当初没去读医学院真是可惜了。”

“你竟然想当医生？”

“错，是心理咨询师。是不是很适合我？专听蠢人的烦恼忧愁，偶尔给点建议就能受人追捧，每个小时都跟金子一样值钱，太梦幻了。” 迦摩露出向往的神色：“如果我当了心理咨询师，一定给你这个大客户打八折，现在讨好我还来得及。”

“你对心理咨询师这个职业有很大误解。”阿周那真心实意地说，“而且我也不会花钱雇咨询师，我很健康。”

迦摩吐了下舌头：“随便你。醉汉都声称自己没醉，可是骗得了自己也骗不过别人。” 她瞥了眼阿周那身后的门廊，放下外衣：“说着酒精探测器就来了！好戏开演，我先回观众席咯。”

阿周那皱眉：“这是什么意思——” 

一只拳击手套迅雷不及掩耳之势凑到他的脸颊旁，及时收手的尝试以毫厘之差宣告失败，结结实实蹭在阿周那鼻尖上。手套翻转过来展开，手心里的几片叶子连同少许灰尘一道滚落在崭新的白衬衫上。

“Hey boy，站在原地别动。” 永恒般的几秒钟后，罪魁祸首说。

阿周那的头剧烈地疼起来。

“迦尔纳。”他说，“我还以为你今年不出席。”

“吉娜可帮我开了脸书账号。”迦尔纳答非所问，“俄罗斯方块很有意思。阿周那，你听说过Christmas spirit吗？”

阿周那的舌头底下压着好几个问题，包括“吉娜可是谁” ”脸书账号有什么关系” 和 “为什么是俄罗斯方块”，但是当他真的张开嘴，说出来的却是：“不要这么说话，听不懂。这是什么职业？” 他想抬手拍掉衣领上的树叶，却发现另一只拳击手套牢牢钳在自己右手上。

“看不出来吗？我是圣诞老人。” 穿着视觉系连帽长外套的拳击手说，“圣诞老人就是锻炼，锻炼就是拳击，所以圣诞老人就是拳击。” 

“……” 阿周那一时失语。许久未见，迦尔纳还是跟五年前一样，像个彻头彻尾的谜题。苍白的脸不知为何凑得很近，额前留长的白发有几根戳在他鼻梁上，微微有些发痒。

“你听说过Christmas spirit吗？” 迦尔纳抓着他的手腕重复道。阿周那下意识后撤，却只被逼得更近。

“…不知道你想表达什么。已经打够招呼了吧，那就放开我——” 正说着，另一只手也突然被人握住了。

“Yo，阿周那！那边有位小姐让我把这个给你，还说你找我有事。What’s up？” 金时从他身后探出头，递给他一根青翠的树枝。

“嗯？” 阿周那回头扫视，看见迦摩远远地坏笑，朝他无声做了个“八折”的口型。他转过头。“不，我只是在放外套，没有什么事找你….啊。” 他认出手中的植物：“这是槲寄生。” 

“Oh……” 金时也明白过来，架起墨镜：“要接吻吗？”

阿周那冲迦尔纳使了个眼色，示意他松手。谜一样的圣诞老人纹丝不动。于是阿周那叹了口气，点点头，转用左手举起槲寄生。

蜻蜓点水的一吻过后，阿周那才反应过来眼前的气氛有多微妙：“介绍一下。迦尔纳，这是我的约会对象，坂田金时。金时，这是迦尔纳，是我的……” 他犹豫片刻才接上：“…兄长。我们同级，大学的时候合租过。”

“原来是阿周那的哥哥，你好！”金时注意到迦尔纳手指上的金色指虎，猛地双眼放光：“哇哦，你的服装是Golden的拳击手吗？全身造型实在是太帅了！我这身是Cool的黄金骑士装，要不要跟我比拼一下Golden能量？” 

“！” 迦尔纳露出恍然大悟的表情：“原来是这样。你确实是个值得尊敬的对手。不愧是阿周那选中的男人，那腰带的强力造型相当有品。…相当有品。好吧，接受你的挑战。就跟你来一场男人之间的对决吧，Mr. Golden…！” 他伸出右手，跟金时碰了碰拳。

阿周那震惊地瞪着大学毕业五年，二十九岁的成年男人迦尔纳顺畅地说出从未经耳的特摄骑士台词。或许多年过去，迦尔纳的确变了——他变得更外向、积极，从无法交流的外星人变成了持有翻译器的外星人。阿周那不在的五年里，迦尔纳想必遇到了与他天衣无缝般契合的贵人：不仅能够与这个男人流畅有效地沟通，还教会了他如何与初次见面的陌生人交好。是他刚刚提到的吉娜可吗？想象迦尔纳跟什么人共浴爱河的样子很难，在这幅美满图景里加入俄罗斯方块和特摄电视剧这样现实化的细节更是几乎不可能；但她做到了，而且显然相当成功。有能力将迦尔纳庞大而平淡的情感全盘接收，并回应以同样品格清高的爱；不知这位贵人到底是何方神圣。

想到这里，阿周那对想象中的吉娜可肃然起敬。

6

尊敬是一种高尚的情感，出于胸中满溢的这种高尚感，阿周那决定先去香槟吧喝上两杯。迦尔纳和金时将房间一隅的驻唱舞台当成竞技场，在荧光灯前有来有回地比划拳脚，看起来像某种行为艺术，又像二流电视台的儿童节目。气泡在澄澈琥珀色中咝咝作响，阿周那将杯中液体一饮而尽，终于感到头痛有所好转，取回少许余裕，和其他老同学们寒暄起来。

提前两个月为聚会做好准备的决策是英明的：室内增加了许多新面孔。当年烈日下站在一起顶着宿醉欢呼扔出毕业帽的单身青年们有不少已经找到人生伴侣，甚至有的进入了更加麻烦的阶段。伊阿宋的离婚官司打得惊天动地鸡飞狗跳，年初时阿周那短暂地为他提供过法律咨询，但从他手边堆成小山的空酒杯看来，结果相当惨烈。刑部姬还在延迟硕士毕业的期限，正抓着同乡的藤丸大倒苦水，阿周那决定不去打扰她们。罗摩和悉多不出意料地订了婚——他们从学生时代起就是最令人向往的模范情侣。在阿周那走近时，红发女人露出羞怯的微笑，向他展示手指上那颗精美的红宝石。

“婚礼时间在明年四月。” 她说，含情脉脉地靠在未婚夫胸口，两人幸福得像同一个整体：“会场预约了南方海边的庄园，你一定要来！实体邀请函还在设计，但是我实在忍不住想告诉你们这个好消息了。也记得替我提醒一下迦尔纳！” 罗摩脸色一变，似乎想要补充些什么；阿周那了然于胸地冲他摆摆手，颔首举起酒杯。

没必要用自己已经有七年没和迦尔纳说过话的事实冲淡别人的大喜时刻。他抿着酒；这是一句煞风景的话，却甚至没有它带来的气氛沉重。罗摩是少数知道实情的人，阿周那相信他也会记得发出两封不同的请柬。

7

世上关系极端差劲的兄弟不少，阿周那和迦尔纳连中等偏上都算不上。同住一室时他们争端不断，但从未爆发过惊天动地的冲突。刚见面时，阿周那确实有过真心实意憎恨迦尔纳的时候；他打心底里抗拒这个不知从哪儿冒出，明显是被母亲指派来“看护”自己的异父兄长。迦尔纳的出现打碎了阿周那好不容易得来的自由，他跟阿周那读着相同的专业，出现在阿周那每一堂课的后排，在同一时间预约图书馆的自习室，像一块讨人厌的口香糖一样难以摆脱。随着阿周那学业的不断推进，这种憎恶变本加厉：迦尔纳的名字在每个学期的优等生名录上同阿周那角逐，在小组作业里写在阿周那的旁边，被印在宣传海报上，贴在阿周那的学生会竞选单对面；甚至连阿周那最为尊敬的主课教授，结课时都不忘提起迦尔纳的优秀表现。

迦尔纳成为学生会主席的那天，阿周那曾想要和他大吵一架，将自己所有的愤怒、烦闷、不甘统统化作言语的利剑尽情发泄，却在看见迦尔纳平静的脸的一刹那泄了气：迦尔纳的成就当之无愧，是他用天生的优异与后天的努力争取得来的结果。而自己拥有同等，甚至比迦尔纳更加得天独厚的条件，却因人格上的矮小落了下风，同他处处较劲，此时此刻愈加没有立场和他对峙。意识到这一点后，阿周那才骤然发现比起无法醒来的一场噩梦，迦尔纳更像遥远的一颗恒星：地上的人类时时观测得到它的身影，便误以为星星的光辉如影随形；然而恒星本身不过是自如地散发着光芒。在借书表，学生名录和教授推荐信以外，迦尔纳的名字同样出现在快餐店的轮班表和酒吧外墙的涂鸦上，那是阿周那不曾涉足的未知领域。

更多的时候，他们的争端鸡毛蒜皮，大多围绕着同居生活展开。迦尔纳的时间表排得很紧，在课程的间隙里塞满了打工、创作和他人的邀约；阿周那的时间表同样排得很紧，主要徘徊于图书馆各层的自习室之间；他们得闲相处的时间便只剩下清晨和深夜。阿周那喜欢在夜深人静时偷偷读上一两本科幻小说，偶尔兴致上来捧着笔记本做点考据，而迦尔纳的头戴式耳机劣质得要命，在其主人埋头绘画时忠实地将吵闹的摇滚乐漏得震天响。阿周那不止一次地尝试威逼利诱迦尔纳换掉那副破耳机，甚至想要亲自买一副隔音效果好的耳机送给他；但一向视一切为身外之物的迦尔纳竟然对它情有独钟，坚称只有它和自己的耳环兼容。更加不成气候的小小战争题材还包含永远只有单数的毛线袜、早餐的最后一口橙汁、清扫不够的厨房水槽，它们混杂在周而复始的同类中，沉没在记忆洪流里，不过是河床底端最不起眼的鹅卵石。

时常沦为战场的公寓里也不是没有过温情时刻：阿周那向父母出柜的十八岁生日，迦尔纳破天荒翘了课，推掉所有打工，拔了网线，不由分说地用沙发垫和绒毯把两人重重围住，沉默地陪他挤在小电视前看了一整天的星际迷航。相比起星际迷航中天马行空的宇宙生物，阿周那更喜欢科技要素居多的星球大战，尤其欣赏电影中行星被激光束撕裂毁灭的镜头；但在黑暗中紧贴着迦尔纳骨格明显的肩膀，看着他被微弱荧光照亮的专注侧脸时，电视屏幕中的外星人类也突然变得讨人喜欢起来。

接下来的事态发展平凡得有些老套：他们的人生轨迹在交错后分离，自然而然地渐行渐远。十八岁的生日让阿周那第一次认识了迦尔纳：不是作为未曾谋面的异父兄长、大学生活中的死对头或吵吵闹闹的同居人，只是最本真的迦尔纳本身。他开始注意到每个深夜迦尔纳在笔记本上的涂涂画画，细长手指上的颜料痕迹，染得看不出原色的摩托车头盔。迦尔纳的理想从来不是和阿周那一起升上法学院，在大城市的喧嚣间穿梭，拥有高楼顶层的带落地窗办公室；他只是被从未派上过用场的血缘关系拖累了脚步，为了满足母亲对弟弟的关心，被迫拿着资助金坐在社会学课堂里。迦尔纳的人生与阿周那致命地不契合，由于阿周那的存在而迟迟无法走上正轨，被命运夺走了发动变革的主动权。

而阿周那刚好可以改变这一点。

他决定退出迦尔纳的生活。他向父母写信寻求和解，承诺自己接受进一步的监管，搬离校园对街的小公寓，住进有侍从看护的单人间。他接受人际关系的调整，按照父亲的指示与同乡的学生交友，假装没有看到他们在餐桌边悄悄记录自己的动向。这一切易如反掌：迦尔纳与他本来就互不相容，背离彼此远比靠近轻松得多。迦尔纳被迫放弃一切来趋近阿周那，但离开他只需要小小的一封邮件。  
就当作是一次帮忙。不是朋友间的，也不是兄弟间的，只是阿周那和迦尔纳之间的。阿周那对自己说。他早已在迦尔纳面前暴露了太多的不体面，及时止损也是最佳选择：一段牵扯不清的关系由自己亲手拉下帷幕，一切就会停留在最无暇的状态，只有记忆能为他们蒙上尘埃。

8

突然递到眼前的一杯酒把阿周那从回忆中拉回现实。他眨眨眼，认出握着酒杯的手属于迦尔纳的学生会好友，玉藻前。

“哈喽，阿周那！好久不见，陪我喝一杯？” 她欢快地说，指尖的美甲长得吓人。

阿周那谨慎地观察她满身价值不菲的配饰：“抱歉，我已经有伴了。” 他指指驻唱舞台的方向：“而且是男的。”

“哎呀，这种事玉藻我当然知道啦！要说起来，金时还算是我熟人呢！真是的，这么戒备可不好。” 玉藻嘟嘴收回酒杯，转头望向台上还未分出胜负的迦尔纳和金时：“我只是觉得，总是和喜欢争斗的男孩们相处，对你的精神健康一定不友好。”

“…？” 阿周那摸不准话题的走向。

“哎呀….所以说…玉藻家事务所刚好在提供心理健康相关的中介服务…” 玉藻暗示，“只要你一句话，就能找到位置最方便，价格最实惠的咨询师哦？ …还要我继续吗？”

“容我指出，由熟人引荐的医患关系有违心理咨询师的职业道德。”阿周那说。“况且我的精神健康良好。……为什么每个人都觉得我需要心理咨询？” 他不禁问到。

玉藻看他的眼神一下变了：“咦，你没有看出来吗？这真是……” 她又回望舞台，发出啧啧的声音。

阿周那莫名其妙：“看出来什么？” 

“本人竟然没有自觉……这可真是，太可怜了…” 她托腮微笑，无端发问：“你和金时还相处得愉快吗？”

“…我们很合得来。” 阿周那承认。或许有点太合得来了。聚会结束后这段关系就会进入最终章，而阿周那几乎已经开始怀念散发着烟草味的摩托车后座。他即时打住过多思虑，把注意力重新放回对话上。

“果然，这是肯定的嘛。” 玉藻玩味地竖起食指，指向阿周那。

“阿周那呀，你找了个跟二十二岁的迦尔纳一模一样的男朋友。” 

过了好久，阿周那才设法找回自己的声音。

“…你在说什么？他们一点也不像。” 他的第一反应是矢口否认。迦尔纳和金时的外貌天差地别，怎么可能相像？

“哎呀，不先否认想找哥哥做男朋友的可能性吗？” 玉藻挑起一根眉毛，“点得够明显了吧？要是连自身都看不清，在律政行业里可是会被吃得骨头都不剩的哟？”

“……” 阿周那想说点什么，好把这荒唐的理论彻底推翻。他想说他跟迦尔纳已经断了联系，想说自己对迦尔纳没有难以言喻的感情，想说他们是有血缘关系的亲生兄弟，想说他们已经各自走上人生的轨迹，而那图像是两条平行线。 他还想说他跟金时提出的暂时交往关系完全独立于过去，想说橙汁、香烟与摩托车后座全部与自己想象中的相同，想说自己此前没有想象过这些事物，想说自己并不残缺，没有爱的关系让他感到安全。

他想说的话实在太多了，以至于一个字也说不出来。人可以对一切不诚实，欺瞒过全世界，却无法逃过自身的审视。长久以来，阿周那只是选择了闭上眼睛；这样他就不会知道，也无需面对。他向来擅长回避解决问题，洁癖到甚至不惜采取极端的手段：倘若衬衫被弄脏了，就丢弃衬衫。倘若头发沾上了泥土，就剪去那一片头发。倘若产生了不应有的念头，就割舍掉那部分自我。

此时此刻，阿周那终于将目光投向自己。在他本该洁白无瑕的内心中央，有个巨大到几乎向内塌陷的血洞。

那是迦尔纳的形状。

“…失礼。”他艰难地说，调动全身每一根肌肉落荒而逃，奔向洗手间。

9

在卫生间隔间里，阿周那清空了胃里的所有内容物。他在洗手台前用冷水反复漱口，拍打脸颊，却仍然无法抗拒本能，撑着大理石台面剧烈地干呕起来。 

阿周那的自我保护机制是不停地清理。当他不知道该清理什么的时候，这种机制就会选择以最直接物理的方式展现出来——呕吐。现在他的脑子催促他俯下身体清理，切掉过去，切掉留恋，切掉痛觉，直到他又恢复成那个完美无缺的阿周那。大脑说：你的感情不可能潇洒退场。它只会摔碎一地，留下永远不可磨灭的污痕，因为你有一万条迦尔纳不会回应的证据，还有一万条你无法回应迦尔纳的证据。所以全部吐出来，剪下去，切割掉，然后说服自己剩下的就是完完整整的全部，你并不残缺。站起来，就像你一直在做的那样。来吧——

他拼命咳嗽两声，只吐出空气。

我做不到。他的心说：我做不到，因为我已经没有可以扔掉的东西了。

阿周那把脸深深埋进手心，不敢抬头面对镜子。

10

“阿周那。你还好吗？” 不知多久过后，有道声音说。阿周那无论如何也不会认错那声音。那声音的主人拥有他割舍掉的全部，而他甚至不想将它们要回来。

“！咳、别过来、别看我，离我远点….！” 嗓音因为过度用力嘶哑得可怕。这是字面意义上的最坏场景：阿周那狼狈不堪，满脸泪水，甚至直不起身来，而迦尔纳仍然英俊，仍然美丽，仍然高洁，以最正直的姿态应对一切。如果阿周那拼尽全力的请求是让他离开，迦尔纳毫无疑问会照做。

“不可能。” 迦尔纳说。他大步接近，扳过阿周那的肩膀。

迦尔纳的手指擦过滚烫的眼睑，阿周那悲哀地发现自己的皮肤竟想要眷恋那触感。

“你哭了吗？”

“…与你无关，快点回去！” 阿周那闭紧眼帘，扯过仅剩的一丝自尊：“接着回去做你的拳击游戏，放我一个人呆着吧…” 最后的语调渐渐衰弱下去，几乎变成一个哀求。

“拳击已经结束了。我是来取走我的胜利的。” 迦尔纳说，早先略带兴奋的语气荡然无存，恢复成了阿周那更加熟悉的那个迦尔纳。“张开眼看着我，阿周那。为什么哭？”

阿周那无法自制地睁眼，对上迦尔纳的眼睛。那是锐利的浅蓝色。

仿佛最后一片碎片也剥落掉了，对这个事实的认知让阿周那颤抖起来。

“…你早就知道。”他喃喃道。宝贝蓝色还占据着他的视野，在空气中凝结成型，愤怒化作一柄尖刀，仔仔细细地将阿周那从里到外彻底剖开。那目光划开他的皮肤，割过骨骼，直指还在不争气地跳动的心脏，刀尖停在一片空洞上。

迦尔纳看着他，没有否认。

“你早就知道。那为什么还要来？” 阿周那语无伦次地说，突然感到恶毒在血液里激荡翻腾。“‘要取走你的胜利’。如果不是我，你根本不会出现在这里。是为了这个吗？为了报复我耗费了你的人生？那听着吧：你赢了。” 他抖得厉害，只能靠迦尔纳的胳膊支撑住自己，却恨不得用尽浑身解数倒向地面。

“…还没有。我没有赢。” 迦尔纳说，声音里奇异的怒火没有平息。“我会把话说完。只要少了一句都会失败，所以好好听着。”

“我来找你，是为了确认一件事。毫无疑问，你爱着某个人。….从以前就一直如此。我不知道那是谁，更没有权力替你做决策。所以虽然很不甘心，还是尊重了你的选择。过了七年，你才第一次宣布自己有了恋人。我本来想默默为你送上祝福。” 

阿周那僵住了。

“但是我很自私。即使明知动机不纯，还是无论如何也想知道是什么人得到了你的爱，所以我参加了同学会。” 迦尔纳说，攥住阿周那的手指不自觉地收紧。“金时确实是一个优秀的对手。但是赢了他之后，他告诉我他并没有我想要的胜利。”

“我是堂堂正正战胜对手来到这里的。不要擅自替我做出决定。…我要确认一件事。” 迦尔纳伸出手掌，拖住阿周那的脸颊。

有那么一瞬间，阿周那忘记了该怎么呼吸。他想要捂住耳朵，闭塞听觉，不敢允许自己继续沉浸在这个时刻里。

“住嘴、别说出来……” 他小声说，清楚自己已经在劫难逃。

“不。不要逃避。” 迦尔纳的气息靠近，几乎烫到皮肤。

“阿周那，你就是我的胜利。一直都是。” 迦尔纳说，眼也不眨地仔细同他对视，好像一闭眼阿周那就会消失得无影无踪。

“我爱你。我爱你。” 

“我赢了吗？”

那对浅蓝色的虹膜盛满了如此庞大的脆弱，以至于阿周那无法不去吻他。

11

唇齿厮磨持续了好像一个世纪那么久。直到眼前泛起了窒息的黑斑，阿周那才舍得抽离自己的呼吸，脱力似地靠在迦尔纳肩头。他知道宣告胜利的那句话，它意味着这场战斗里没有输家。

“我爱你。”他说，好像那是一句咒语，拥有填满空洞的魔法。自出生以来第一次，他重新完整了。

迦尔纳笑了：“圣诞快乐，阿周那。”

“圣诞快乐，迦尔纳。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起，金时，真的对不起（


End file.
